


A little higher

by Spirit_Man



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, surgery i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Man/pseuds/Spirit_Man
Summary: What if, in the book The Lost Colony, No. 1 got shot a little higher than his leg.





	A little higher

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I’m assuming that Artemis did the surgery when he probably didn’t but what evs. Also I know that No. 1 was still in his dictionary phase but I couldn’t be effed to get out my thesaurus and write down a bunch of synonyms.

No. 1 walked into the empty section of the plane, with Artemis turning to close the partition behind them. 

“How come we’re doing my briefing away from the others?” No. 1 questioned the Irish boy. 

“We’re going to remove the slug so that you can drop it when you need to, that way you can escape from Kong at the proper moment.” The similarly aged boy explained.

No. 1 took a moment, then gave him a slow nod to show understanding. 

“Ok,” he started pulling small tools out of a first aid kit, “where abouts on your leg did the slug enter?”

“Leg?” No. 1 enquired, “I suppose that would have been preferable.” 

Artemis paused. 

“So...?” He let the question ask itself. 

“Inner-right cheek,” the imp mumbled quietly, not used to discussing his rump.

“Ok...” Artemis said slowly, “You know that it still has to come out, right?”

The scaled boy answered with a small nod. He turned around and, hesitating for a few moments, dropped his pants and bent over, baring his cheeks to the boy he had met only a few hours before. 

Artemis swallowed, feeling only slightly less embarrassed than his patient. He put on a pair of disposable gloves before giving the grey rear before him a cursory examination. His fears were realised when he saw that when the other boy had said “inner”, he had really meant it. 

“Uh,” he said unsurely, “it’s obstructed by the other cheek... and I need both hands to operate... come on, help me out here?”

No. 1 blushed crimson and cursed internally. He had known that he would have to improve upon the natural amount of access, which is why he had spread his legs slightly. This had the unfortunate side effect of his genitals falling down to fill the gap, which he used his hands to remedy. He took one of those hands from his front, and moved it around to his exposed bottom. He gripped it gently, making sure to keep the pressure away from the sore bit, and pulled his right cheek outwards, exposing the entry wound and, to his unfathomable shame, his anus. He was unimaginably glad of gravity at that moment for it quickly dropped his tail downwards, seemingly in an attempt to save some of his dignity. However, his hopes were dashed by the next word that the boy uttered. 

“Um,” Artemis started, clearing his throat uncertainly, “your tail is blocking it now, could you hold it up?”

No. 1 cringed, then blushed as he realised that that had made his sphincter tighten, which would have been visible if not for the protection that his tail was affording him. The protection that he was about to remove. He removed his other hand from his stick and sack, causing them to fall into visibility, and reached back. He grabbed his tail and pulled it upwards until he could no longer feel it making contact with the sensitive skin covering sparsely scaled mounds. His hole clenched and twitched as it came into contact with the air, then relaxed as it adjusted to the sensation. Artemis gulped at the visual he was receiving, it being enough to ignite his hormones in a way that threatened to tent his pants. 

“This blasted puberty!” He cursed internally, “Now it doesn’t have to be a female, or even someone of the same species?!”

He took a breath to steady his slightly shaking hands, and leaned forward with a scalpel in one hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a passing thought that I had while rereading a book from a couple years ago. I don’t expect very many hits or anything, just felt like writing this. This was about relating to an embarrassing moment, not “lemme get some of that demon ass”, shame on you if that’s why you clicked on this! >:(


End file.
